Stolen Moments
by lechymonk
Summary: This will be a collection of one shots of the pairings of Gojyo/Hakkai and Sanzo/Goku. Stories can be pre-, post- and during journey. I will put the pairing in the chapter name.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saiyuki or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura.

"I'm supposed to be washing out our clothes." A shaky sigh escaped Hakkai's lips.

"So?" One long finger traced the outside of Hakkai's ear. "I'm supposed to be collecting firewood."

"But, there's only weeping willow trees near the lake." Mouths whispering against each other, breaths mingling. "How are you going to collect kindling or firewood if there are no dead trees around?" A flick of a hot tongue against waiting lips. Night birds began their hunting, their calls echoing around the little lake.

Gojyo backed Hakkai up against a weeping willow. The bark of the tree biting into Hakkai's back as the drooping branches hid them from prying eyes. Bracing his arm next to Hakkai's head, Gojyo let his other hand wander. Over Hakkai's smooth throat, tracing muscles and bones that he could feel, snaking under Hakkai's green tunic shirt to touch the skin on Hakkai's back.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll think of something." Teeth tugging at Gojyo's sensitive earlobes. Gojyo moved his head, tilting it, giving Hakkai better access to his skin.

"Do you think," A nuzzle along Gojyo's jawline. "Sanzo will be angry that it's taking us so long to do the chores?" Taking a deep breath, Hakkai let Gojyo's scent fill his nose, reveling in the mixture of leather, smoke and cucumber melon shampoo that was one of Gojyo's guilty pleasures.

"Don't know, don't care." Sucking Hakkai's bottom lip in his mouth, Gojyo nibbled a bit. He loved the sounds Hakkai made. A little gasp, a long moan. Letting go of Hakkai's lip, Gojyo licked at the corners of his lover's mouth, making Hakkai chase Gojyo for the kiss. It was a game that they both loved.

Hands whispering their way under Gojyo's shirt. "Do you remember our first kiss?" Hakkai quietly asked. Finding new scars and tracing old ones; the play of muscles under Hakkai's fingertips as Gojyo moved sensuously against him. Spreading his legs wider so Gojyo could get closer to him, Hakkai splayed his fingers over Gojyo's broad back.

"Hell, yes." Gojyo's fingers worked at the laces at Hakkai's collar. "We had been traveling for about six months and stayed the night at a gaudy hotel for couples." Laces free, Gojyo opened Hakkai's shirt, exposing his collarbone. Leaving a trail of wet kisses against Hakkai's skin, Gojyo kissed his way to the hollow of Hakkai's throat, dipping his tongue in that delicious hollow, the taste of Hakkai's warm skin making Gojyo ache to taste more of Hakkai's soft skin.

"I managed to convince you to climb in that big tub with me." Hips danced against each others, their bodies crying out for more. "When you walked in that hotel room, you looked so frightened and unsure. My stomach was in knots, trying to figure how you felt about me. For so long, sitting behind you while you drove, I'd watch this one little spot of skin on the back of your neck, wondering how it would taste against my tongue, my lips and my hands."

Hakkai's head went back at those sinful words from Gojyo. With just his words and his touch, Gojyo was quickly turning Hakkai into a mass of feelings and emotions. Gojyo's voice had dropped to almost a growl, the sound of it, making Hakkai's blood run hot.

"Tell me more."

"I kept my eyes closed so you wouldn't turn and run but I could hear everything. The soft padding of your bare feet as you came into the bathroom, the sound of you taking your jeans off and when you stepped into the tub, my mind went wild. I imagined you, nude, water up over the scar on your belly, as you tried to get comfortable." Gojyo knelt in front of Hakkai and tugged up the shirts that Hakkai wore, exposing his scar. Ghosting his hand over the scar, Gojyo murmured words that Hakkai couldn't make out but they made him feel loved and cherished.

Soft kisses rained over the jagged scar, making Hakkai gasp and thread his fingers through Gojyo's hair. His scar had been a horrid reminder of what he had gone through after Kanan died. Hating to look at it, Hakkai would get dressed in the dark, never looking at it unless he absolutely had to. One night, after he had been living with Gojyo for about a year, Gojyo had asked to see the scar. Hakkai had lifted his shirt and Gojyo lightly ran his fingers over the jagged edges, sending strange shivers up and down Hakkai's skin. Looking deep into Hakkai's eyes, Gojyo told Hakkai that the scar was kind of a bond between them. Later, thinking back on that night, Hakkai realized that Gojyo was the first person since Kanan died that had touched him.

Inching Hakkai's shirts upwards, Gojyo kissed and nipped his way up Hakkai's chest. "I opened my eyes when I was sure that everything you would want covered, was covered and then, I moved next to you." Gojyo stopped kissing Hakkai as he pulled the shirts over Hakkai's head, Hakkai doing the same with Gojyo's shirt. "When I was 14, I was living in a barn. A farmer hired me to help out with chores. That winter was fucking cold and even though the barn was drafty, it was warmer than staying outside in the winter."

His heart skipping a beat, Hakkai stilled his hands on Gojyo's body. Although the two of them lived together for almost three years before going on this journey and they'd been on the road for a year, Hakkai still didn't know a lot about Gojyo's life before he'd met him. He knew all about his mother, of course but Gojyo never talked about how he'd survived after Jien killed her. Moving his arms up and surrounding Gojyo's neck, Hakkai made little noises in the back of his throat, pulling Gojyo's head down on his shoulder.

"There was a little rabbit that used to come into the barn that winter and I wanted so badly to keep it as a pet. I would sit for hours, just waiting for this little thing to trust me enough to come over to me. I cut up carrots and other vegetables, putting them in a dish and every night, I sat in that barn and waited." Gojyo smiled against Hakkai's neck. "I never did get him to come over to me. That's what you reminded me of that day. That little frightened rabbit." Sunset red eyes met green ones. "Your eyes were so huge and so wary and I was terrified of doing something that would make you get out of that tub and run away."

"Oh Gojyo. If you only knew what was going through my mind while we were in that room, you wouldn't have worried." Hakkai barely got the last word out and Gojyo's mouth was on his own, consuming him.

The world disappeared as Hakkai kissed Gojyo. He could only focus on Gojyo's hand that had come up and lay on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. The touch of Gojyo's mouth sliding against his own, that hot, wet, sinful tongue rubbing against his own as if Gojyo was tasting him, the silky whisperings of Gojyo's locks tumbling over his shoulder and onto Hakkai's shoulder. Letting out the breath that he'd been holding, Hakkai melted into Gojyo, his knees brushing Gojyo's knees, their hips moving against each other as if they were dancing.

Slanting his mouth over Hakkai's again and again, Gojyo poured his every feeling, every thought that he'd never been able to tell Hakkai, into that kiss. All the times his stepmother screamed at him for just being alive. The times when he was a teenager, his belly clenching in fear as he stole food to keep alive.

Threading his fingers through blood red locks, Hakkai tugged Gojyo closer. If the world ended now, Hakkai knew he could die a happy man. Gojyo meant everything to him. Hope, love, warmth, and most importantly, a home. They had no permanent home but wherever Gojyo was, that's where Hakkai's home was. Breaking the kiss, Hakkai hugged Gojyo to him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

As Hakkai kissed a spot on Gojyo's neck, their peaceful moment was shattered.

"Why can't I have a snack? It might be ages before Hakkai finishes washing the laundry and Gojyo finds firewood! I'm starving, Sanzo."

Although they were several dozen yards away from where they had made camp for the night, Goku's voice carried through the still twilight. Dropping his forehead on Hakkai's shoulder, Gojyo sighed.

Hakkai turned his head, yelling in the direction of camp. "Goku! In one of the satchels, there's a dozen meat buns! Make sure you give at least one to Sanzo!" Hakkai smiled as he heard Goku's yelp of happiness.

"That should give us at least 10 more minutes." Brushing his mouth against Gojyo's, Hakkai teased a groan out of Gojyo. "Where were we again?"

"Right about here." Gojyo slanted his mouth over Hakkai, determined to make the most of the rest of their time together.

Sanzo sighed as he watched Goku dig through the bags in the back of Jeep. More of Goku's legs were peeking out of his pants and his shoulders were straining at the seams of his shirt. There was no doubt about it. Goku was growing up.

Plunking down next to Sanzo, Goku held out a meat bun. As Sanzo went to take it, his eyes met those huge golden orbs that had started haunting his dreams. Those eyes that once had shown only childish innocence had changed into ones with an adult's knowledge. Wrapping his hand around the bun, Sanzo's fingers met Goku's. The brush of Goku's fingers against Sanzo's was so light and quick, at first Sanzo thought he'd imagined it but the blush across Goku's cheeks said otherwise.

Clearing his throat, Sanzo tried to ignore the stirring low in his belly. It might be weeks or months but soon, it would be Sanzo and Goku that would steal away from camp for a few stolen moments of their own.


	2. SanzoGoku

**I don't own Saiyuki or any of the characters in the anime or manga. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura.**

_RIIIIIIP!!_

Goku sighed as he heard the fabric rip on his favorite shirt. Turning his head, he saw that the shoulder seam on his right shoulder had finally tore completely away. Damn! Sighing, Goku took the shirt off, tossing it on the chair in the grubby hotel room he and Sanzo were sharing. After telling Goku to hurry up and get dressed, Sanzo had gone to Gojyo and Hakkai's room to hurry them along. Mumbling about two idiots in love, Goku had grinned at Sanzo's back as he left the room. He wasn't grinning now. That shirt had been his last shirt that fit any more.

Picking up his jeans, Goku wondered how much Sanzo would be upset at this new delay. With the way the shirt ripped, he doubted that Hakkai would be able to sew it up. Goku pulled on his pants and tried to button them. Every day it had been harder and harder to button them but today, it was impossible. He knew he was putting on muscle but this was getting ridiculous. Laying down on the bed, Goku sucked in his stomach and managed to get them buttoned.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Gojyo had just come in the room, Hakkai tagging along with him. They stood in the doorway and waited for Goku to answer them.

"Sanzo's gonna be pissed at me!" Struggling to get up, Goku stood up by the bed and wiggled around in his jeans. No matter what he did, the jeans were too damn tight and Goku could feel them digging into his skin. "I can't fit in any of my clothes! I ripped my last shirt at the shoulder, my jeans don't fit and I can't even bend down to put my boots on." Goku relaxed his body.

Gojyo heard the popping sound but didn't realize what it was until he felt the stinging pain on his forehead. Wincing, he reached up and felt the beginning of a bump and the area was tender and hot to the touch. The button the monkey's jeans had popped off, hitting Gojyo smack in the middle of his forehead. Hakkai gasped as he realized what had happened and he started to laugh.

"Please forgive me Gojyo but it is rather funny." Bringing up a hand, gathering some chi, Hakkai lay a warm palm on Gojyo's forehead, healing the area. "I wouldn't want you to go around looking like you have a love bite on your forehead." Turning to look at Goku, Hakkai was surprised to see the younger youkai wasn't laughing. "Goku?" Hakkai moved away from Gojyo and lay a hand on Goku's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Sanzo's been in a bad mood for the past few days because of the rain and now, I need new clothes. He was so upset last night, grumbling about delays and how we were never going to make it to India and how much I've been eating lately." Goku gestured to his jeans. "And now this!" Shrugging off his jeans, only wearing his boxers, Goku sat down on the bed. "I hate it when Sanzo's like this." Goku ran his hands through his hair. "I feel so useless. I can't do anything for him. I can't make him feel better, I can't cheer him up and he won't even talk to me when it's raining outside. Once he stopped talking last night, we just sat here and watched the rain."

Sitting down next to Goku on the bed, Hakkai searched for the right words to say to Goku. He, better than Gojyo, knew what it was like to have the rain affect a mood. It was during rainstorms that both he and Sanzo lost people, that at that time in their lives, were the most important people to them. Sanzo had lost Koumyou Sanzo, the man he considered his father and the only Sanzo priest he acknowledged. Hakkai had lost Kanan, the woman who he had loved more than life itself.

For Hakkai, rain no longer held him in it's power. Meeting and falling in love with Gojyo didn't erase the memories of the night Kanan died but Hakkai had been able to replace those sad memories with happier ones. The first time it rained after he and Gojyo confessed their feeling for each other, Gojyo had kissed and caressed Hakkai until the sound of the rain disappeared, Gojyo's voice drowning out the rain as he held Hakkai and talked to him.

Sanzo, however, still dwelt on the night Koumyou Sanzo died every time it rained, letting the memories of that night consume him. Hakkai had tried talking to Sanzo about it but the monk had tuned Hakkai out, ignoring Hakkai the entire time he was in Sanzo's room.

"I wish I could help but…" Sanzo came into the room and Hakkai stopped talking, sure that if Sanzo knew Goku and Hakkai were talking about him, there would be hell to pay.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Looking at Goku through blue-gray smoke, Sanzo didn't look upset, just bored.

"I can't fit in any of my clothes. I ripped my last shirt and the button on my jeans popped off, hitting Gojyo in the forehead." A half smirk and a grunt was all Sanzo said. Goku grinned, scratching the back of his head. "It was kinda funny."

"Yeah, funny to you, you little shit! It fucking hurt, ya know!"

"Sanzo, can you take Goku and get him more clothes? I can lend him a shirt and a pair of jeans to get to the store, but there's no way Goku can fit in my clothes for the rest of the journey."

Sighing, Sanzo turned and started walking down the hallway. "I'll be waiting in the lobby." Smoke trailed after Sanzo. "Five minutes, Goku and then I'm leaving without you!"

After putting on borrowed clothes, Goku met Sanzo and the two were on their way. Hakkai's clothes were way too big on him and even with the pant legs rolled up, Goku still stumbled and tripped over the baggy jeans. Neither said a word to each other as they finally found a store that carried clothes and went in, heading to the back where the men's department was.

Sanzo sat down on a chair near the dressing room and opened up the newspaper that he had brought along with him. Goku's heart sank a bit as he realized that Sanzo wasn't going to help him pick out clothes. On the way to the store, Goku had a little fantasy running through his head with he and Sanzo picking out clothes together. Sanzo would hold up a shirt, almost touching Goku as he judged if the shirt would look good on Goku. Or maybe Sanzo would pick up a few pairs of jeans, smile and hand them to Goku, saying he couldn't believe Goku had grown up in such a short amount of time. But, none of that was going to happen. Once again, Goku's hope had been crushed; hope that Sanzo would finally see him for the man he was becoming and not the child he once was.

"We don't have all day. Get on with it." Sanzo's voice held a note of irritation as he spoke from behind the paper.

Goku moved quickly and soon found jeans that he thought would fit. Picking up a size larger than his old jeans, Goku grabbed two pairs and went over to the shirts. His golden eyes fell on a purple shirt and before he could think why he would pick up such a dressy shirt, Goku had it in his hands and made his way to the dressing room, shutting the door behind him.

Listening to Goku getting out of Hakkai's clothes, Sanzo gave up all pretenses of reading his paper. Last night had been hell on Sanzo. He and Goku had to share a room and if that wasn't bad enough, they had to share a bed too. The inn was one of the worst ones they had stayed at on the journey so far. No extra futons, no extra blankets and Goku swore that there were bugs in the shower and there was no way he was sleeping on the floor. Too tired to argue, Sanzo had not said a word when Goku climbed into bed next to him, turning away from Goku and trying to fall asleep.

The rain had stopped and the moonlight shone through the thin curtains. The two other idiots in their party had the room next door, keeping Sanzo up with their talking and other noises he tried to ignore. By the time Sanzo had heard Hakkai moan Gojyo's name for the fourth time, Sanzo was ready to storm next door and shoot the both of them but movement from Goku had stopped him cold.

Goku had kicked off the covers and rolled on his back, his bare chest almost glowing in the soft moonlight. Arms above his head, Goku had arched his back and let out a sigh, making Sanzo's mouth suddenly run dry. So much golden skin and so many new muscles, Sanzo's fingers itched to touch them, to run his fingers along the planes of Goku's body. Sharp hipbones showing above Goku's boxers, boxers that were clearly too small for him now. Looking anywhere but Goku's boxers, Sanzo's violet eyes gazed at Goku's face and at his mouth.

Sanzo's eyes watched as Goku's little pink tongue darted out to lick his lips. A shot of lust suddenly went through Sanzo's body as he moved closer to Goku, not taking his eyes off Goku's mouth. That mouth that ran all day long unless Goku was shoveling food into it. That mouth that was always picking a fight with Gojyo, yelling about Gojyo stealing his food or calling the kappa names. That mouth that had suddenly looked so inviting, so soft and so warm. Goku's lips were still parted and Sanzo could feel Goku's breath against his cheek, the scent of Sanzo's green tea toothpaste wafting up to his nostrils.

Body trembling, Sanzo brushed his lips against Goku's. Just a taste, he told himself. Get it out of my system and stop this fucking wondering about how Goku would taste, he promised himself. Dipping down again, Sanzo once again brushed his lips across Goku's, lingering a bit longer this time. Swallowing hard, Sanzo managed to pull himself away from Goku and lay down on his back, thoughts whirling around in his mind. Bad thoughts…sensual thoughts of rolling back over, letting his tongue drift past Goku's teeth, rubbing it against Goku's tongue. Touching Goku's chest, his stomach, his boxers, letting his fingers slip under the cloth. Letting Goku touch him, Goku's mouth roaming over his quickly heating body, slipping his black shirt off as Goku's tongue dipped into the hollow of his throat, tasting Sanzo, while their hands learned each other's bodies.

"Sanzo? Can I have new underwear, too?" Goku's voice interrupted Sanzo's thoughts of last night. "These are getting too small." Silence for a few seconds. "Aw, man! These jeans are too small." Goku poked his head out of the dressing room a minute later. "Can you get me the next size up, please?"

Frowning, Sanzo looked at Goku and got up, his paper dropping to the floor and pushed the younger man back into the dressing room. "Don't come out in your underwear, you stupid monkey!" Sanzo's eyes widened as he looked at the shirt Goku had on. A purple dress shirt, the same color as Sanzo's eyes. The idiot didn't even have the damn shirt buttoned properly. Crossing his arms over his chest, Sanzo glared at Goku, their eyes meeting in the mirror. "Can't you even button a shirt right?"

Blushing, Goku realized that instead of paying attention to buttoning the shirt, he had been thinking how nice his golden eyes went with the shirt and managed to look stupid again in front of Sanzo. Before Goku could even move to unbutton the shirt, Sanzo's hands were at the top button. Not daring to breathe, their eyes still locked in the mirror, Goku stood still as Sanzo undid the first button. Moving on to the next button, Sanzo moved closer to Goku, letting his thumb trail over every inch of skin he exposed with each button. Hearts racing, breathing becoming faster, Sanzo could swear he could see Goku's heart beating beneath his skin as he watched in the mirror.

Goku clenched his hands into fists as Sanzo's hands got lower and lower, his thumb moving seductively over Goku's skin. Undoing the last button and opening the shirt, Sanzo's hands trembled as they brushed against the trail of light brown hair that started just under Goku's belly button. A flush covered Goku's neck as he realized that he was getting hard, his arousal making the front of his boxers bulge out. Sanzo's voice whispered in his ear, deep and strained.

"Start with the bottom button." Shivering at the hot breath in his ear, Goku tried to nod but instead, leaned back against Sanzo. "If you start with the bottom button, you won't skip buttons like you did." The thumb was back but this time, it was the nail snaking along Goku's skin, making goosebumps rise on Goku's arms. Blonde hair, the color of the sun, whispered against Goku's cheek as Sanzo leaned down, which didn't make sense to Goku. Shouldn't Sanzo be standing up straighter as he got closer to the top button? Goku's eyes fluttered closed as what felt like Sanzo's mouth brushed against his earlobe. Opening his eyes, realizing that Sanzo still had his hands on Goku's chest, golden eyes met violet ones in the mirror again.

"Sanzo?" Goku gasped out the title and as if cold water had been dumped on Sanzo, the monk suddenly realized what he had been doing and shoved Goku away. Sliding to the floor as Sanzo all but ran from the dressing room, Goku put his face in his hands and let the tears wet the purple shirt. After a few minutes, Goku wiped the tears from his face and took off the purple shirt, not bothering to unbutton it. Dressing in Hakkai's clothing again, Goku made a plan in his mind. He would go back into the store, grab two pairs of jeans in the size he needed and grab a few shirts and get the hell back to the inn and try and forget that Sanzo had been touching him.

Opening the door, Goku wasn't surprised to see Sanzo gone. After all, Sanzo shouldn't be seen with a stupid, love sick idiot like him. Walking through the men's department, Goku finally found Sanzo. Feet faltering as he got closer to the checkout desk, Goku saw a pile of clothes. Two pairs of jeans, a few shirts in different colors, new boxers and even sleep pants like the ones Hakkai wore, except Goku's weren't green. They were a pretty purple and gold plaid. Sanzo didn't meet Goku's eyes as he grabbed the shirt from Goku and tossed it on the pile and watched as the woman rang up the purchase. Signing the slip, Sanzo took back his card and shoved the shopping bag towards Goku and headed for the doors. Hugging the bag to his chest, Goku ran to catch up with Sanzo and fell into step with him as they made their way back to the inn, neither one saying a word.

A rolled up tent hit Goku in the chest. "Come on, monkey! Hakkai's gonna cook while we set up the tents." All the breath left Goku and before he could draw in enough air to yell at Gojyo, the redhead was already unrolling his and Hakkai's tent. Searching for Sanzo, Goku finally found him, sitting under a tree and it looked like he was sleeping. Jumping out of his seat in the back of Jeep, Goku grabbed the tent and started to unroll it, putting the campfire between their tent and the other tent. As Goku pounded the final stake into the ground, Sanzo stood up and asked Hakkai if he could help.

Surprised at Sanzo's offer, Hakkai told Sanzo it would be a big help if he could go get water. There was a stream nearby and it wouldn't be more than a 15 minute walk. Nodding to Hakkai, Sanzo lit a cigarette, grabbed the water container and went off in the direction that Hakkai had pointed to. Goku tossed down the mallet he'd been using and sprinted after Sanzo.

Sanzo heard the stream before he could see it and he could also hear Goku crashing around in the woods. Gods, it was a wonder that no youkai showed up with all the noise Goku was making.

"Sanzo! Hey, Sanzo! Wait up." The water container hit him in the chest right where Gojyo had hit him with the tent. "Jeez, Sanzo! What was that for?"

"Fill it up." Sanzo's mouth clamped shut after he all but barked out the command. Finding a nice soft spot, Sanzo settled himself down and shut his eyes, leaning against the tree and hoping Goku wouldn't bring up what happened this afternoon. If Goku didn't bring up the subject, Sanzo would buy him as many meat buns as the idiot could eat.

"Why did you touch me like that in the dressing room?" The filled water container landed on the ground and Goku sat next to Sanzo and stared at him.

"I'm not discussing it." If he shuts up now, Sanzo would buy him a dozen meat buns. Stripping the burning end of the cigarette off, Sanzo let the hot part fall to the ground and put the filtered part in one of his hidden pockets in his robe. There was no way he was going to listen to Hakkai preach about leaving cigarette butts behind again.

"I want to talk about it."

The moron just lost any meat buns for the next week. Closing his eyes, Sanzo tried ignoring Goku but a weight on his lap made his eyes fly open. Goku sat on Sanzo's lap, his knees on either side of Sanzo's hips, his arms crossed over his chest and an angry expression on his face.

"Get off me."

"No."

"Get the fuck off me."

"No."

They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity and then, before Sanzo could push Goku off his lap, Goku leaned forward, his eyes screwed closed and mashed his lips against Sanzo's lips. Holding his breath, Goku waited for the fan to come crashing down on his head but to his surprise, it never came. Heavy hands landed on his shoulders and Goku opened his eyes as Sanzo pushed him back but not off his lap.

"What the hell was that?" Sanzo had an expression on his face that Goku had never seen before. The monk wasn't mad, more like confused.

"A kiss."

Moving his hands to cup Goku's face, Sanzo stared into Goku's eyes, his violet eyes hot and hungry. "That wasn't a kiss." Goku felt himself being pulled to Sanzo. "This…this is a kiss."

Fully expecting a bruising, punishing kiss, Goku was surprised when Sanzo's lips brushed against his again and again. The tension was draining from Sanzo's body as he teased soft kisses across Goku's mouth. He really didn't know what to do, Sanzo thought as he flicked his tongue against Goku's closed mouth.

"Open for me, Goku." Sanzo let his mouth whisper against Goku's while he spoke. "Open a little, let me in."

Letting the breath out that he'd been holding, Goku slumped against Sanzo, his lips trembling against Sanzo's. It was the most wonderful and the most terrifying moment of his life, this first kiss. Gently, Sanzo slanted his mouth over Goku's, sucking in Goku's bottom lip, scraping it gently with his teeth. He could feel Goku's hands fisting in his robes, twisting the fabric over and over and Sanzo let go of Goku's lip, still kissing the younger man. Hot claws of lust and desire tore through his body and Sanzo moved his hands from Goku's face to his bottom, bringing their bodies closer together.

"Put your arms around my neck."

So many nights, Goku had dreamed of touching Sanzo like this and Sanzo touching him back. Reality was so much better than dreams, Goku thought as he moved his hands from Sanzo's chest to surround those broad shoulders, fingers threading through the longer hairs at the nape of Sanzo's neck. Deepening the kiss, Sanzo brought his hand up to Goku's chin, his thumb pushing down his chin and Goku shuddered at the first touch of Sanzo's tongue to his. Goku shoved his tongue into Sanzo's mouth and Sanzo broke off the kiss.

"I don't want to eat your tongue, idiot." Drawing out the last word, Goku almost thought that Sanzo was going to push him away and he started to draw back. Long fingers threaded through the mess that was Goku's mop of hair and Sanzo brought him closer again. "Keep your tongue in your mouth and let me show you." Nodding, Goku opened his mouth again and waited for the touch of Sanzo's full lips.

Flicking his tongue, Sanzo teased Goku's tongue and soon, Goku caught on how Sanzo liked to be kissed. The kiss grew more intense, hotter and wetter as Goku grew more bold. Breaking the kiss, slanting his mouth over Sanzo's, Goku became the aggressor as his body began to react to the kiss. Canting his hips, Goku was rewarded with a moan from Sanzo and he moved like that again. Tearing his mouth from Goku's, Sanzo let his head fall back against the tree.

"No, not today, monkey." Before he could change his mind and take Goku's virginity under the tree, Sanzo pushed Goku somewhat gently off his lap. Getting up and brushing off his robes, Sanzo grimaced as he saw how wrinkled the front of them were. Wonderful. Hakkai wouldn't say a word, he'd just look at him with that damn knowing grin of his but Gojyo? He'd laugh like the moron he was and throw his arm around Sanzo and pester him about it until Sanzo shoved his gun up the fucking kappa's nose.

"Let's go. I'm hungry." Knowing that Goku would follow, Sanzo went back to camp, Goku carrying the full water container, right on Sanzo's heels, a huge, goofy grin on his face.


	3. GojyoHakkai

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or any of the characters in the anime or manga. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura.**

**Author's Note: **There are three songs that inspired me while I was writing. The first song is Por Una Cabeza by Carlos Gardel. The second song, the one that Gojyo and Hakkai dance to, is Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps by Doris Day. The third song is Kizuna by Shirota Yuu. All three songs can be found on youtube.

Hakkai was dancing. In the kitchen, with the wet mop.

Gojyo watched with a smile on his face as Hakkai, shirtless, shifted the mop from his left hand to his right hand, dipping slightly as he caught the wooden handle. The radio was playing softly in the hot kitchen and drops of sweat rolled leisurely down Hakkai's back, stopping for a second in the small of his back before disappearing down the back of his jeans. In spite of the fact that the front door was open, there wasn't much of a breeze circulating through their little house. What little breeze there was coming through the open door and windows, was warm and only added to the heat of the kitchen.

Hand on top of the wooden handle of the mop, Hakkai took a step to the left, shifting his hips out and bringing his feet almost together. Making a figure 8 with his hips, Hakkai moved to the right, shuffling his bare feet in time with the music. As if the mop were a human partner, Hakkai slowly danced around the mop, quietly humming with the song. Gojyo watched the play of muscles underneath Hakkai's damp, flushed skin as Hakkai came full circle. A slide to the right, Hakkai mopped a few feet of the kitchen floor, shoulders and torso moving with the sensual music. Familiar music that brought back memories of a dance Gojyo had once seen as a child.

It was called the tango and Gojyo could still remember how beautiful the dancing couple looked on that long ago summer night. One man and one woman, dancing in an outdoor festival. The music was simple, only a few instruments. An accordion, a violin and a piano. When the accordion played, the man danced bold and sure steps, seducing the woman with his steps, the accordion providing his voice. The woman's steps were less sure but there was want and desire in her every step. The violin rose sharply as the man took her in his arms, her passion for him rising in every note played. The piano accompanied the man and woman as he pressed his body close to hers, the woman denying to herself that she wanted his man but her body responded so willingly. As the dance came to the conclusion, Gojyo felt the first stirrings of something in his body. Confused, he started to leave the area hoping not to be seen all alone and have to answer questions from suspicious patrons.

Walking behind a couple, Gojyo heard the man remark about the dance they too had seen.

"I'm glad you talked me into this. I really liked that last dance." Leaning next to the woman he was with, the man whispered in her ear. "I didn't know that dancing could be that sexy."

"It wasn't sexy, it was sensual. It was like watching a seduction unfold in front of you. The music was just perfect for the tango! The accordion as the man's voice and the violin as the woman's. Just breathtaking!"

Gojyo's eyes refocused on Hakkai. Watching Hakkai dance to the same music from all those years ago stirred slumbering desire in Gojyo. Hakkai had stopped dancing around the kitchen and stood in one spot again and had his head tilted back and to the side, as if he was resting his head on an invisible lover's shoulder. Knowing that Hakkai hadn't heard Gojyo come in from outside where he had been given the wonderful job of pulling weeds, Gojyo snuck up behind Hakkai and wrapped his arms around Hakkai's waist and shoulders.

A cold bare chest pressed against Hakkai's warm back. Dropping the mop, it fell to the floor, making a clattering noise as Hakkai tried to turn around in Gojyo's arms. Gojyo must have washed himself outside with the garden hose when he finished with the weeding. A shiver went through Hakkai as his overheated body reacted to Gojyo's colder one.

"You startled me! How long have you been in the house?" Gojyo was swaying in time with the music. Hakkai found himself being caught up in the music again and he started to move with Gojyo, his head laying back on Gojyo's shoulder. He smelled good, a combination of the outdoors and his normal scent. A light kiss on the side of Hakkai's neck made him smile.

"Long enough to want to cut in." Turning Hakkai around in his arms, Gojyo grasped one of Hakkai's hands and put it on his shoulder. Once he had Hakkai positioned as he wanted, Gojyo started to move. "Do you mind giving up your old partner and dancing with me?" Taking a quick step to the right, Gojyo forced Hakkai to start moving. Dancing with a mop was one thing but with Gojyo?

"I'm a terrible dancer, Gojyo." Hakkai lurched backwards, trying to mimic Gojyo's steps. Wincing, Hakkai felt as if his feet were made of lead as he watched Gojyo's light steps to the new song. Gojyo's body brushed up against his as they made their way around the hot kitchen, Hakkai's bare feet shuffling across the still wet floor. Gojyo looked as if he'd been dancing for years, his body instinctively moving to the music.

"So? It's just you and me here. No one to bother us, no one's watching us so just let the music guide you and move with me." Gojyo turned Hakkai, his hand on Hakkai's back guiding his movements. "I like this song. It reminds me of the beginning of our relationship."

Guiding Hakkai, they went dancing by the table and suddenly spinning Hakkai from his arms, Gojyo and Hakkai were an arms length away. Tugging Hakkai back to him, Gojyo faced Hakkai away from him, their hips moving and swaying sensuously together. Biting back a moan, Hakkai could feel the beginnings of arousal stirring within his body. Seduction. Gojyo had it down to an art and Hakkai loved every second of it. With the way he made love, it was no wonder Gojyo was an excellent dancer.

Gojyo's arms surrounded Hakkai's chest. Kissing Hakkai's neck, Gojyo let his mouth drift over the hot, sweaty skin of his lover as they swayed in time with the song on the radio. Holding one of Hakkai's hands, Gojyo spun Hakkai away from him again. Grinning at Hakkai, Gojyo danced over to where Hakkai was standing and took him in his arms again.

Hakkai smiled back at Gojyo. It was so wonderful dancing with Gojyo, even though Hakkai still felt slightly bashful.

"Where did you learn to dance?"

Gojyo led them around the table once again, ending up near the kitchen sink. "Do you really want to know?"

It was probably one of Gojyo's many conquests that taught him how to dance. That thought brought Hakkai's mood down a bit. While he knew that Gojyo had been with many women before they had met, it didn't mean that Hakkai wanted to hear all the details.

"No, perhaps not."

For a few moments, the only sound in the kitchen was the song on the radio and the sound of their shuffling feet. They were dancing in place in front of the sink and then Gojyo guided Hakkai to the wall near the stove. Gojyo could feel Hakkai's shoulders tense up at the thought of how Gojyo learned to dance.

"Her name was Mayu." Sighing inwardly, Gojyo's heart broke a little bit as Hakkai's spine stiffened. "She was about 80 years old, wrinkled beyond belief and hard of hearing." Gojyo smiled as Hakkai relaxed in his arms again. "I was almost 16 when she took me in for a few months."

"How did you meet her?" Hakkai's back was against the wall. The song they were dancing to stopped and another soft song came on the radio. Moving Gojyo closer to him, Hakkai draped his arms around Gojyo's neck. Nudging Gojyo's mouth, Hakkai nipped at Gojyo's bottom lip.

"In the market. I had been hanging around this dude's cart, hoping that when he was distracted, I could grab a few apples." Gojyo leaned into Hakkai's embrace, putting his arms loosely around Hakkai's waist. "She came up to the cart and bought two bags worth of stuff. The guy starts screaming at me to get the hell away from his cart when she shoved the bags into my chest and orders me to follow her."

"I stared at her, my mouth hanging open like an idiot. She asked me if I was stupid or something and I think I shook my head but to tell you the truth, I was kind of a stupid kid."

Hakkai kissed Gojyo hard. "Never say you were a stupid kid. You survived on your own for years and a stupid person wouldn't be able to do that."

"Ok, ok! So, I wasn't stupid, just dumb. OW!" Hakkai had pinched Gojyo's skin above his waist. "You know I like it when you punish me." Chasing Hakkai's mouth, Gojyo caught him, kissing him deeply and shoving a long leg between Hakkai's legs. Their conversation was forgotten for a few minutes while they stood in that hot kitchen, the smell of freshly cut grass drifting in the house on the hot breeze, kissing each other as if it would be their last kiss.

They broke apart and Gojyo smiled as he imagined Hakkai's reaction to the next part of the story.

"Anyway, I follow her home with these two huge sacks of groceries. She's fast for an old chick and I gotta hurry to keep up with her. A few blocks later and a shit load of people staring at us, we finally get to her house. It was a tiny thing." Gojyo frowned. "Come to think of it, this house is a lot like hers was." He shrugged. "Mayu opened the door and waved me into the house and we're in the tiny kitchen and I put the bags down and go to leave."

"'Have you eaten today?' Shocked the hell out of me when she yelled that out. We didn't talk all the way to her house and then she screams a question at me. Kinda threw me and I just shook my head no. She pushed me down in a chair and made me my first hot meal in almost two weeks. I gulped it down so fast that I got a stomachache but it was worth it."

"I didn't want to ask why she brought me back there. She sat down across from me and told me that she had seen me around the market and I was a damn skinny thing."

Hakkai ran his hands up Gojyo's ribs. "You're still too skinny."

"Stop that!" Gojyo twisted a bit. Hakkai had found out that he was ticklish one night. He tried holding back the laughter but Hakkai knew just where his most ticklish spots were and went right for them. Soon, Gojyo was breathless with laughter. "St…stop it. I got my reputation as a bad ass to keep!"

Hakkai stopped tickling him. "Oh, please. If anyone saw you fighting over the last spring roll with Goku or playing catch with him at the monastery, they would see right through you. Sometimes I wonder who is the bigger kid, you or Goku."

Grabbing Hakkai's hand, Gojyo placed over his crotch, his arousal hard and thick under Hakkai's palm. Gojyo licked at Hakkai's lips. "This feel like a kid to you?"

A groan escaped from Hakkai. "No, but we can explore that later." One last caress. "Tell me how you learned to dance." Wrapping his arms around Gojyo's neck again, Hakkai snuggled close. Their bodies were wet with sweat and yet neither of them felt the urge to leave the comfort of each other's arms.

"After she fed me, I got up from the table and went to the door. To the people of the town, I was nothing more than a dirty half-breed and no one wanted to be seen with me, let alone have me in their house. I thanked her for the meal but I didn't even make it to the door."

"I swear, Hakkai, she didn't even come up to my shoulders, she was so short. Mayu wrinkled her nose at me, yelled that I stunk and I needed a bath. The next thing I know, she's dragging me to the bathroom, telling me not to come out until I've washed my hair at least twice and make sure I get my armpits really good. The bathroom door closed behind her and I just stand there. I figure that I might as well take a bath and I'm just getting my shirt off when she comes flying through the door again."

"Clean clothes come flying at me. 'These were my late husband's! I know they aren't what the young people like to wear these days but beggars can't be choosers!' My shirt's off and suddenly, I see tears in her eyes. Looking down, I see all these old cuts and bruises all over my chest from the last gang of shit heads I ran into. Mayu sniffs and leaves the bathroom without another word."

Pulling back, Gojyo looks into Hakkai's eyes. "She was crying for me. Me. A half-breed." Gojyo says that as if he still can't believe it after all these years. That another person would give a damn about him.

Closing his eyes, Hakkai wishes he could go back in the past and find this woman and give her a hug. Thank her for taking in this wonderful man, protecting him from the scorn of others, even if it was just for a few months. He said a quick thank you to the Merciful Goddess for bringing Mayu into Gojyo's life.

Clearing his throat, trying to dispel the lump in his throat, Gojyo sighs shakily against Hakkai. "After my bath, Mayu's got a futon on the floor of the kitchen. 'It's not much but it'll do! I'm old and I need help around the house and I figure you'll do! I can't pay you but you can sleep here and I'll feed ya! Put some meat on those bones!' My ears were ringing by the time she got done talking. She was almost deaf and yelled out everything."

"That night was the first time I really slept in a long time. The futon was damn lumpy but it was better than sleeping behind a store, near the garbage. The next morning, she's got a huge breakfast for me and then, she gives me a list of chores to do. After about two weeks, we're pretty good friends. I don't tell her about Jien or my mother, of course and she never asks why I'm on my own."

"One night, after dinner, Mayu shocks the hell out of me by yelling that she likes this song on the radio and she wants to dance." Gojyo grins at the memory. A kid and an old lady, shuffling around in the tiny kitchen to a song on an old radio.

"I don't know how many times I stepped on her feet and she yelled at me every time I did. After a few days, I manage to stop lurching around and I get smoother at this whole dancing thing. Pretty soon, we're dancing. I mean, really dancing."

Gojyo's body suddenly slumped against Hakkai's. "She died in her sleep." Pain laced Gojyo's voice. "I'd been there about 3 months when she died. I found her one morning, all peaceful like, laying in bed. I didn't know what to do. Shit, Hakkai, I was just a punk kid." Hot tears fell on Hakkai's shoulder.

All Hakkai could do was hold Gojyo while he quietly cried. His heart breaking for his lover and best friend, Hakkai felt so useless. Gojyo had so many deaths to deal with in his short life. His father, mother, stepmother, and Mayu. Two of them didn't care enough about him to live for him. One of them hated him with every fiber of her being. Other than Jien, he had at least one other person in his past that did give a damn about him.

"I wrote a note and packed my bags. I taped the note to the neighbors door, pounded on it until I heard them and ran like hell. It wasn't until I left town that I realized that I was wearing her dead husband's clothes. They were the only ones I had but I didn't think she would've minded."

A cool breeze came through the door and open windows. A few fat drops of rain hit the roof of their house, tiny _pings_ echoing through the kitchen.

"Show me." Gojyo looked at Hakkai in confusion. "Show me what other dances Mayu taught you." Those brilliant red eyes shone bright with tears. With his thumb, Hakkai wiped away the few tears that had fallen.

Pulling Hakkai away from the wall, Gojyo walked them into the center of the kitchen. With one arm around Hakkai's waist, he took Hakkai's hand and placed it around his shoulder and grabbed his other hand, pulling them close together. Hakkai's hand landed on his chest and Gojyo wrapped his hand around it.

A new song came on, the singer singing about a bond between two people and how even though no one else could see it, that bond would always be there. That's what they had from the moment Gojyo picked Hakkai up on that horrible rainy night; a bond that stretched between them that could never be broken.

As they danced in a slow circle, the short rain shower turned into a downpour but neither of them noticed. It didn't matter that the rain was coming into the kitchen, making the floor wet and Hakkai would have to mop it all over again. It didn't matter that the threadbare curtains were getting soaked and would have to be laundered later that day.

All that mattered to Hakkai was that he was right were he belonged. In Gojyo's arms.


End file.
